Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{2}{9} \div \dfrac{3}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{3}{2}$ is $ \dfrac{2}{3}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{2}{9} \div \dfrac{3}{2} = - \dfrac{2}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{3} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{2}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{-2 \times 2}{9 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{2}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{-4}{27} $